Zard Blain
Fighter Magician |f-rank = #9 |birthday = Year D966 10th month (Kubera) ? day (Kubera) 10th hour (Kubera) |birthplace = |height-weight = 178 cm / 70 kg |nonhuman traits = |family = |first appearance-kubera = Episode 2-38 }} Zard Blain is a lecturer at the Kalibloom Martial Arts University. He participates in the Test of the Sword in Kalibloom. He is the sponsor of Clari Utas. Appearance He appears as a young man with short, light greenish-gray hair and orange-red eyes. He wears a long, white cape in a style similar to that of Kubera. He also wears a dark brown shirt that is long-sleeved on his right arm but short-sleeved on his left, and brown pants with what appears to be chaps on his right leg only. Personality Skills and Abilities Notes * Zard is only two years older than Teo Rakan, and says that she is like a sister to him. He tries his best to convince her to move her houseguest somewhere else for the sake of her reputation, and protests when she shuts the door in his face. It's possible that his feelings for her are stronger than he lets on. * His name was originally spelled by the Company as "Zard Blaine" before currygom posted the current spelling in her blog. Plot Season 1 5: The Golden Knight When Kubera explains to Leez that the secret of wearing and removing the Golden Knight is passed down by the Earth Priests to their successors, we see three silhouettes representing the leadership of Kalibloom: Teo Rakan (Priest of Chaos), Siera Sies (Priest of Earth), and Zard. Season 2 14: Blood/Hide As Asha explains to Leez that the city of Kalibloom is fighter-based, we see an image with five silhouettes: Zard, Parr Hael, Clari Utas, a still-unknown person, and Teo Rakan. 18: The Test of the Sword During the Test of the Sword, an announcer tells the candidates that after three tests, six candidates are far enough ahead that they will be given the chance to draw the sword. Zard, one of the six, watches as Leez enters the waiting area with Ran. He mentions to Clari that Leez reminds him of Rao. Zard notes that if Leez fails to draw the sword, Ran will be next. He thinks Ran would have become a good fighter if not for his Half phobia. Everyone in the waiting area suddenly feels the pull of the Gravitational Field transcendental. 19: Rift Zard says the test supervisor fainted from internal injuries from the increased gravity, and asks Ran to try to use a healing spell. When that fails, Zard says he will take the supervisor to a healer magician and Clari should find someone to open the door. Clari asks to swap duties instead, which momentarily confuses Zard. Ran asks if there's any other way to get inside the chamber, since he noticed the exterior walls were open to the outside. Zard replies that he could enter that way, but that would violate the rules for the test and he would forfeit his turn. Ran says he'll go since he really isn't interested in getting the sword. As he leaves, Zard comments that Ran's actions make him much more suited to be a fighter than a magician. Zard seeks out Teo to open the door, since she is the closest person who is able to. He explains the situation to her, then mentions the rumors of the man who's living in her house. When she admits that it's true, he tells her she's like his little sister and he's really concerned about her image. She tells him that if he's going to nag, he should go on ahead since she can get there by herself, and shuts the door on him. 20: Enmity As Asha, Ran, and Leez discuss Teo at their lodgings, Zard appears outside wanting to speak with Leez. After he and Asha make formal introductions, Zard explains that there is usually an event where the new owner of the Sword of Re is presented to the Fighters' Guild, and he suggests holding the event in the city square instead of the Temple of Chaos. Asha asks if the event is even necessary since she wants to keep Leez out of the spotlight, after Zard explains that it's a long-held tradition that must be maintained. He then says the details haven't been decided on because Teo is dealing with the kidnapping of her daughter and took along all the fighters she could muster. Ran asks him why he didn't go along as well, and he responds that he needs to supervise some exams at the university. Leez interrupts and asks about the girl with blue hair, but neither Zard no Ran knows what she's talking about. 21: Frozen Tears Zard notices that the Chaos barrier is gone just as another fighter shouts a warning that the Gandharva Halfs are becoming violent. Suddenly, Clari begins to attack him. 22: The One to Stand Before Me Zard observes that rakshasas are attacking the temple, but the upanis don't seem to be attacking seriously, making him wonder what it is the suras want. He also learns from another fighter that Teo had sent a request for aid to Eloth because she was afraid they had a situation similar to Atera, and help is already on its way. Zard wonders how Teo knew this would happen. 23: The Good/The Line While Asha, Ran, and Leez are back at their lodgings, Zard arrives to inform Asha that Teo has been found thanks to Yuta, but something is seriously wrong. 24: Taboo Zard leads a meeting at the Fighters' Guild for the purpose of filling in the gap in her memory. When a few begin to question her actions, he asks everyone to calm down since they are straying from the focus of the meeting. When Parr gives her account about the man cooperating with the suras, Zard commented that he was strong enough to face many fighters with their god-level items, but Parr says he wasn't alone once another sure joined him. She also says that Asha saw much of the situation using her Hunter's Eyes, so Zard states that they will defer to her later for the details. Zard next asks Elwin about what she heard during her abduction and she gives her account. Zard then faces Teo and tells her that there is no longer any doubt that the man was working with the suras to lure her outside of the barrier, and she fell for his deception. After Parr delivers a meal to a very busy Teo, she reports to Zard that Teo is still downhearted but at least eating. Clari becomes apologetic to Zard since he had to deal with her being affected by emotional resonance twice now, the first time during the Cataclysm. Because of the emotional resonance, Zard wonders if the sura who attacked and flooded the city was Gandharva himself, and also wonders why Agni remains silent about what happened. He concludes that the best they can do is to wait for the Fire God to give them an answer. References es:Zard Blain